


Maki roll assassinates justin beiber

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Futanari, Justin beiber fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: Maki rapes Justin beiber and cuts him up into a cardboard box and ships him directly to Obama via Craigslist
Relationships: Barack Obama/Donald Trump
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

maki harukawa went to Justin beiber concert. she was going fucking kill him and she was not getting paid because she volunteer to kill him. Because she's not retarded like a Justin beiber fan-whore, because they are retarded 

Maki watched from in fucking audience and he started singing like a little bitch. he was such a stupid bitch he made kokichi look like less like a street rat when compared to him Justin beiber is on his period.

She covered her long fucking ears because this douchefag could not fucking sing

"Oh my god. Im fucking done." said maki. 

Maki shot security guard in face and dead. maki entered the changing room change room where the stupid cunt was not the because he was a stupid faggot 

Maki waited in the gay room for Justin beiber to fucking stop singing for the love of fucking god. she hid in the closet no homo and then Justin beiber went to the room and she choked him.

"dont hurt me im vegan." Said Justin beiber micro penis

maki raped him the ass and she did not use lube and she h big dick

Maki cut off his micropenis and cut off his micropenis a And the that theethe them in his anus get Justin beiber pregnant.

Maki stuck a rifle in Justin beiber ass and pull trigger and Justin beiber got aids.  
She rip his weave off Justin beiber died because his fag bowl cut was removed and then he died. 

"You are the most Caucasian I have ever met in my entire life." Said maki

maki cut off off limbs and mailed him to directly to Obama. via Craigslist


	2. Maki vores Obama

Obama was in his office and the mailbox from blues clues come down and starts humping his shoulder. 

"you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have Mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have mail. You have mail. you have mail." Says mailbox

"Fuck you mailbox I write my own fucking mail. these emvelops are filled with month old semen and stale popcorn because they are all from myself i send myself letters because fuck you fuck Obamacare doesn't care about you I don't even have semen anymore my dick fell off because of Obamacare, and they ran out of dick so I gave mine to a charity after I sold it on fortnite." Sad obama as he opened several letters filled with Corona virus

Obama notice has the package that mailbox had vored So he unvored the package and vored it to Obama.

"No I don't want that. It's not mine because I would remember sending it to myself. " Said Obama 

" Then don't fucking open it" said Donald trump.

" Fuck you your not even born yet because I'm still the president so fuck you I'm going to open the package go fuck yourself you fuck" said obama

Obama opens the package and finds Justin beiber limbs. "aight imma head out" Obama tasted his bone marrow.

"What ok boomer this tastes like Justin beiber and I know this because I've tasted his ass before, he doesn't remember because I drugged his caprison, but this tastes like Justin beibers ass don't ask me how I know what his ass tastes like because I've already told you but you can't arrest me because I'm the president."

" Wait you did what" said trump

"I was his first inspiration, the reason he became famous. I impregnated his little fag ass. The fuck did you think his song Baby was about. He was about to be on Sixteen and Pregnant but he was disqualified because he was 13 instead of 16 so I made the producers pay extra for obamacare. He later grew up and became a complete twat so I'm glad he was assinated and I can have sex with dead body." said obama

Obama read the letter that came with the box. "frommajwjjwjsbdhatnej .aike wnnsfjjs amaki haneak.la maki haruwaka" read envolcloacape

"wellokaythenMaki is president now." Said Obama.

"Thanks boomer" said president maki.

Mailbox comes in through the window, ass jiggling nonstop as he roughly humped maki's shoulder.  
"you've got mail, and I've got an erection and mail because somebody's trying to start 9/11 but with dildos crashing into the twin towers" said mailbox

" I don't care get off my fucking shoulder" maki shot mailbox and mailbox died


End file.
